Suds and Memories
by peacefultiger
Summary: Brittany and Santana remember someone from high school.


"B, everything is ready," Santana said, just loud enough so Brittany could hear her in the bedroom where she was getting ready for their bath. Santana filled the tub and put in Brittany's favorite bubble stuff, even though it was actually shampoo stuff. Santana had told her that multiple times, but Brittany didn't care and the stuff worked just the same.

Santana pulled out the silver dish her mother had given her on their wedding day and slipped off her ring and put it in the dish before she walked back out into their bedroom. "You coming, baby? The water is getting colder and you know how much you hate when the bath is cold," Santana said in a soft tone as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist from behind and got up on her tip-toes to kiss the back of her wife's neck.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Brittany smiled and turned around in the girl's arms, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll be there in a second, okay?" Brittany said, turning the brunette around and slightly nudging her towards the bathroom.

It was only a little more than a minute before Brittany joined Santana in their tub, slipping off her own wedding ring before she got it. That became tradition when Santana almost lost hers down the drain. Brittany carefully got into the tub and leaned up against Santana, smiling at the feeling of arms making their way around her. "Hi," Brittany whispered. Santana kissed Brittany temple, "Hi," she responded.

They sat in quiet for a few minutes, even though they knew what the other was thinking. It was Brittany who would finally break the silence. "I can't believe we aren't going to get to do this for nine more months," she exclaimed, thinking about the red circle on tomorrow's date on the calendar in their kitchen. "I know, B. But after nine months, we can take the hottest, longest bath you've ever had in your life. And we'll finally have what we want," Santana paused, closing her eyes and thinking about her future. "B, we're going to be mothers," Santana said without a shaky tone to her voice. It had taken a couple weeks to overcome that and now Santana could not be more pleased. She was finally getting everything. She got the job, the house, and the girl. The perfect girl. And tomorrow, thanks to science, that girl would be carrying their child.

Brittany was obviously happy to be carrying her and Santana's child, she would just miss the baths and the stuff she wasn't allowed to do. But Santana had promised that they would make up for it somehow. "San," Brittany said, turning her head a little to look at the other girl, "Do you remember, in high school, that girl Sugar? And the Troubletones and stuff?" Brittany asked. When she saw Santana nod, she continued. "I was wondering, can we name our child after her?" Brittany sat up and turned to Santana, who now had a confused look on her face. "I mean, if it's a girl."

Santana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Brittany's request. "You want to name our unborn child after Sugar Motta? The girl who self-diagnosed herself with a social disorder and believing that gave her the power to say anything she wanted?" Santana asked this and added on the Asperger's point as if the girl was insane to have done it. But, secretly, Santana was jealous she hadn't thought of it herself.

"Yes," Brittany nodded, very seriously, in response. "She's the reason there was a Troubletones in the first place. She's the reason you realized you had an amazing voice and went to a preforming arts college and majored in it and same with me and dance. Being in New Directions was fun, but we never realized just how amazing we were until Sugar started the Troubletones. I think we kind of owe it to her, don't you?" Brittany asked, grabbing at Santana's hand under the water.

Santana sighed, trying to contain her smile as Brittany spoke. It was true, they did in a way owe a lot to Sugar Motta, including their relationship. "Fine," Santana said, feigning exasperation, "We can name our baby Sugar. If it's a girl. Now can you come back here please so we can enjoy our bath please?" Santana begged, pulling the beautiful blonde toward her.

Brittany giggled as she settled back down into Santana. "I love you, San," Brittany sighed.

"I love you too, B. Forever," Santana responded.


End file.
